


漩涡

by amumal



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, 宗教相关不喜请自行避让, 神父彬x信徒菲, 自杀预警, 随便看看 - Freeform, 随便飘动的意识流
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amumal/pseuds/amumal
Summary: 李龙馥觉得自己像一条河流，瘦削而迟钝地涌动着，将要加入无尽的海洋。
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 1





	漩涡

站在悬崖，好像站在梦里。

-

李龙馥觉得自己像一条河流，瘦削而迟钝地涌动着，将要加入无尽的海洋。他的脚跟有淤青，走了太多崎岖的路，才来到这里。

他想起自己和神父的对话。

-如果爱一个人，胜过爱信仰，那也算是罪吗？  
-你一切的爱，对人的爱，对信仰的爱，都是上帝所在。除了他，没有人能为你定罪。  
-可我爱男人。  
-爱是你的权利，是神赐的礼物。

神赐的礼物。他一直是那样以为的。所以用尽全力去追逐渺茫的一点光亮，即使每一次奔跑都像流浪的旅人，即使指尖勉强触及的只有背影边际。当睡眠结束每一个艰难的白昼，当黑暗让长久的渴盼稍作停息，他才能脱落一些意志，浅浅浅浅地呼吸。

他爱不到他爱的人。

不知何时起回荡在耳畔的钟声。他知道的，他一直都知道。有时他希望自己的爱能像凋零的花，香气无声无息地落入土地。敛起来吧，潜回我的心，消散吧。但就像大海看见初升月华便汹涌澎湃，他的脉搏不属于自己，而属于他脚步的所向。忍受爱的屈从俯就，比忍受公开而深刻的伤害更令人痛苦。

他终于藏不住，露出了痕迹，甚至盲目地憧憬着一个回答。他也的确得到了。

-在这个房间里，我爱你，以上帝的旨意；我也将爱其他任何人，以上帝的旨意。

他的神父这样说。狭长的一双眼在灯光下闪烁着，没有平和或抚慰，只是匆匆跃进沉默。一座充满了烧焦的浪漫的教堂，有些人再也无法踏入其中，无法在长椅上哭泣。狐狸有洞，天空的飞鸟有窝*，只有他，空荡荡地存在，徒有一席祝福。

就这样落下去吧。悬崖上的人轻轻踮起了脚尖。海浪破碎在岩石上，像一次又一次的呼唤。落下去，从神的礼物，从无止境的诘问，从每个细小的祈祷里逃离。

他把脚探向崖边的空气。一样的冰冷，一样的潮湿。雨声渐渐落下来，身后的一切都变得泥泞不堪。到了不得不说再见的时刻，他想坦白，或者央求，是否可以离开得慢一点呢？

如果我被遗忘，如果我不被提起，如果所有声响的终点都荒无人迹，如果沉默依旧是沉默，那么我的告别将是毫无意义的庆典。

他不是信徒。他是赌徒，用命运的航线划定倾覆。他留下过信号，十分可耻的。想在死亡抵达之前见到他，还是为了抵达他而面对死亡，李龙馥不知道，也不愿回答。

风雨剥蚀着他的视线，耳边声响也变得混沌。他知道，这就是那个时刻。他唯一的时刻。

他飞向他的应答。

-

时间里卷起了小小的漩涡，小到迟迟而来的脚步追不见它的痕迹。坠落的，痛快的，毫无保留的，那样的痕迹，在一次又一次破碎的海浪声中弥散了。来不及。

有人将叹息永远地裁进余生。

在每一次邀请，每一次施予，每一次破碎，每一次错失，都有那小小的漩涡，平静地拨动着。

那是神赐的礼物。

-完-

**Author's Note:**

> *注：  
> 耶稣说：狐狸有洞，天空的飞鸟有窝，人子却没有枕头的地方。（马太福音 8：20）


End file.
